supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Life (Light and Dark)
The Light, also known as Father Time, is a primordial entity which has existed throughout eternity, alongside the Darkness. Powers and Abilities *'Nigh-Omnipotence' - As a primordial being who rivals the Darkness, the Light can do almost anything that it desires. *'Cosmic Awareness' - The Light possesses an incredible amount of knowledge and understanding of the universe and its workings. *'Invulnerability' - The Light is a fundamental driving force, it is exempt from physical harm and pain and cannot be physically destroyed in any manner, except by the Darkness. *'Immortality' - The Light and the Darkness predates everything, including both God and even Death itself. It is an ageless and invulnerable force which cannot die. *'Timesight' - The Light can see the whole of time, past, present and future, though what he foresee can be changed. *'Soul Healing/Curing' - The Light can purify ("heal") the souls of those affected by corruption. He can also cure demons by purifying them, as well as monsters turning them human again. *'Chlorokinesis' - The Light can restore/grow plants from the ground simply by raising its hand. *'Time Manipulation' - The Light can control time and disrupt the flow of it, causing objects that measured time to stop permanently, much like Reapers. *'Teleportation' - The Light can go anywhere he chooses in the universe. *'Time Travel' - The Light can travel anywhere through time, also being able to take others with him if he chooses to. *'Healing' - The Light can effortlessly heal anyone of all injuries or diseases. *'Resurrection' - The Light can resurrect all forms of life back to any state it so desires. It could even bring multiple people back to life just with its passing. However, as it violates the Natural Order, it almost never does. *'Holy White Light' - The Light is able to emit a powerful white light from the palm of its hand in a similar fashion to that of an Archangel. *'Smiting' - The Light can instantly kill anything or anyone with just a thought, similar to Sam Winchester and Lucifer. This is rare power of its and it doesn't like to use it. *'Flight' - The Light, while disembodied, can fly in a similar manner to angels and demons without a vessel. *'Power/Spell Negation' - The Light is capable of neutralizing the power of other creatures. It can also with a simple snap of its fingers, was able to remove the Attack Dog spell that Rowena had casted on Castiel. Weakenesses The Light is beyond destruction as it is amortal, not technically even alive; however it has few weaknesses. *'The Darkness' - As a Primordial Being that existed throughout eternity, alongside the Light, it is most likely that the Darkness can harm and even kill it. *'High-Tier Entities' - The combined strength of God and the archangels was strong enough to bind the Darkness, and seal it with a lock. They could possibly be strong enough to do the same to the Light. Equipment *'The Light's Ring' - It is the ring that the Light wears and is a key to Heaven. It can create and open a portal, allowing the Light to enter Heaven. *'The Light's Gauntlet' - The Light can use its gauntlet to resurrect or kill/reap almost any being in existent and travel forward or backward through time. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Recurring Characters Category:Light and Dark series Category:Season 11 Characters